A New Adventure
by Shadow8
Summary: Sonic ventures out to stop Robotnik's new evil plan, the Atomic Death Station, with help from Geoffrey St. John, while Amy escapes from Mecha Sonic to prove she is a strong person now. And Knuckles battles Enerjak for control of the Floating Island


A NEW ADVENTURE

Sonic, and all related indica are property of Sega, Dic, and Archie Comics.

NOTE: THIS STORY WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER SONIC ADVENTURE 2. 

CHAPTER 1

It was a peaceful night in Mobotropolis, as most were. Sonic and Sally sat in their thrones in the Mobian throne room, looking out the large window that overlooked the city.

"This is the best feeling I've ever had, Sonic,"she sighed.

"Ha! I know what you mean. Peace, democracy, happiness, and best of all-no Robotnik!"

"Yeah. I can't believe this is real. We've matured so much. Tails is 13. We are 18! We are rulers! Even Tails is the Chancellor of the Senate! Can You believe it!"

"You sound happier than ever."

"Why shouldn't I be? Look around. Look outside."

"Yeah, it's great isn't it"

"Very."

As they sat in their thrones, the alarm went off.

"Spoke too soon!" Sonic spat in disgust. He jumped up and pressed the reply button.

"What is it?"

"Intruder in sector 79."

"I'll check it out," he volunteered.

Sonic sped through the palace. He ran through the doors and into the corridor, then down the very long hallway. When he got to the doors to the outside floor where he and Sally made announcements to the people and where they would walk around, he slowed up and looked around. Nothing. He ran to where the highway was and nearly fainted. He saw Robotnik headed for Senate building.

"What is going on here Eggman?" he sped off toward the building on the massive speedway.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey St. John was making his way through Base Delta Zero, where he was stationed in the Meta Junglira. Several strange signals had been sent from the main control room, which was unusual, so he went to check on it. As he rounded the corner, his heart stopped.

"What the-" he jumped back around the corner."Robots in the base!" He reached for his laser blaster and turn the corner again to blast away at the robots. He could tell why they were there- siege. Several of the base's soldiers and commanders lay on the floor dead from robotic attacks. He looked around until a thought slapped him.

"Robotnik! But impossible! He's g-gone!"

He continued until he saw more robots, which he quickly blasted. 

"I can see I need this trusty gun a bit in here. Hopefully Robotnik is around, so he can feel its power," he chuckled.

He continued onward with his gun in his right hand, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Sonic ran through the highway with cars and other transports speeding around him. The track was well suited for him, with loops, corkscrews, and other obstacles that no ordinary Mobian could get through, lest they be in one of Mobius's famous speeders. Or an 18 year-old blue hedgehog that can reach Mach 3 in 5 seconds. He continued to run, stopping only to destroy some of Robotnik's nice little presents that had been left-robots. People in the speeders looked in awe as they saw their king speed through the streets in front of their very eyes. Sonic could tell he was nearing the building, when a huge piece of highway before him exploded and crashed to the city streets many miles below.

"Whoa! What was that a bomb?"

Several speeders managed to slow up before reaching the large gaping hole, but some fell hundreds of miles to the city below.

"Some Mobian is gonna get a nice surprise," Sonic laughed, "but how the heck am I supposed to get across this?"

He glanced at some parts of the highway that were intact, as well as robotic traps that hung suspended in the air.

"Here goes nothing," he jumped, and used his homing attack to smash several robots and make his way to a stretch of freeway. He stood long enough to make a path of more robots before the ground fell over on the railing that held it barely. After continuing this pattern, he got to a long stretch of road, leading to a steep hill. He charged his spin dash and ran again, topping the hill with little effort. He stood next to where the street ended for the building's outer door.

"Well, Eggman, I'm catching up to you." He opened the door and entered the building.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey made his way through the base, nearing the outer door. He had tracked through over half of the base, destroying robots. He knew he would have to search every nook and cranny of the base to destroy every single robot. A tedious task, but one Geoffrey would complete.

Sonic ran through the top floor of the large Senate building, destroying the robots that had infested the chambers. He ran to the Senate floor to make sure Mobius still had 12 senators and a Chancellor. Luckily, the robots were headed there, but he stopped them. The Senate was in session, voting on a bill when they heard explosions and Sonic's spin.

"Chancellor Prower! what is going on out there?" inquired a senator from Station Square.

"I'm sure everything is fine, but I'll check." Tails walked to the door and exited to find Sonic with robots destroyed around him.

"Sonic...?"

"No time to talk, Tails. Robotnik is back and in the building."

"I'll sound the alarm."

"No! Keep them unsuspecting, I'll deal with Eggman."

Tails walked back into the chamber.

"Nothing is wrong, just some vases crashed. No problem."

"But-"

"Next item, the addition to Sunset Park, bill 14563.0232, Senator."

Sonic dashed to the elevator, and pushed down to the floor directly beneath him. He knew he would have to search every floor for Robotnik, but so be it.

He ran through every floor, destroying robots and checking the offices before he reached the basement. When there, he saw Robotnik.

"Eggman! What are you doing?"

"Sonic," he welcomed,"hello."

"Forget the welcomes, because you are bot welcome here. What are you up to now?"

"I have a bomb planted here, but the fuse has a short. I'll have to detonate it manually. I'll take the whole city with me!"

"Not if I make it there before you!"

"Impossible. My ship has upgrades even you cannot outrun."

"You think you're faster than me?HA!"

"You will see,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" he took off in a puff of smoke.

"No you don't!"

Sonic ran after him, passing him quickly.

"Take this," Robotnik said as he shot a barrage of lasers at the young king. He pressed a button and increased the thrust to the boosters, passing Sonic with ease. Sonic ran with all he had before jumping and smashing the machine with a homed attack.

"You little rat! You will pay dearly for that!"

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Dammit Tails! I said leave the alarm alone!"

Robotnik shot at him again. Sonic jumped and punched the laser's controls, giving Robotnik an electric shock, causing him to yelp in pain. Sonic spin dashed toward the bomb and smashed the detonator, damaging the controls.

"NO!" Robotnik yelled."MY BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Good race Eggman, I haven't had so much fun in a long time."

"No matter, you'll never beat my master plan."

"What are you plotting now?"

"Something to put all my previous attempts to shame, even the Death Egg! It is the Atomic Death Station! I have enslaved an entire city to help me develop it. It can destroy Mobotropolis in half a second! It will be operational in a week! Then, you will know pain and fear as you watch the city crumble around you with you in palace, and your friends screaming in pain around you, until the ruins and flames envelop you as well!"

"It will never work! I'll stop you if it is the last thing I ever do!"

"It may just be" Robotnik took off, smashing through the ceiling and out a window.

Sonic made his way to the elevator to address the Senate.

CHAPTER 2

"Where is he?" Sally scowled. She had been there waiting for his return for an hour and a half, and she was getting mad quickly.

"If he is goofing off, I'll kill him I swear! He ruined the moment we were having! Well, I'll find him!"She stormed off out of the throne room and into the corridor.

Sonic stood before the Senate.

"Robotnik is back. He has a plan to launch a new weapon, the Atomic Death Station. I myself will seek out and destroy this weapon, but I want troops, tanks, everything to be ready in a heartbeat! We do not know what else he might have in store!"

"King Sonic, is it wise to put yourself in harm's way?" Senator Nookiwawa from Downunda supplied.

"I have been dealing with Robotnik for 13 years, I can handle him! I also do not went Mobian lives at risk unless it is absolutely necessary."

Tails spoke up."All in favor of allowing this proposal, vote now"

The results of the poll came up quickly. 75% yea, 21% nay, 4% undecided.

"The yeas have it. Good luck you majesty. The Senate is adjourned until 9AM tomorrow! Goodnight!" With a bang of the gavel, the Senators left the chamber, leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

"I need you to be ready with the Tornado at the drop of a hat."

"I dunno Sonic, what if I am in the middle of a session?"

"Royal business."

"I guess," he responded indifferently. They laid back and rested in the seats, dozing off in a second.

Geoffrey blasted the last 5 robots in one swift barrage.

"Now, the base is safe again!" He glanced at his watch. 12:32.

"Bedtime for me!" He headed for the lift to the personal quarters.

Sally got to the edge of the palace outside before stopping. No Sonic anywhere.

"Where did King Sonic go?" she asked a guard.

"He headed for the Senate building, my queen."

"Thank you, as you were."

The guard continued pacing, as Sally made her way back to the throne room to call Tails at the Senate building.

She dialed and let it ring and ring. No answer. No answer. No answer.

"Now I'm really mad! Wait till he comes home! I'll kill him!"

She walked toward their bedroom. She locked the door behind her. 

"We'll see how he likes sleeping alone!" She removed her dress and changed into her royal nightgown, putting her crown on the dresser beside her.

The next morning came quickly as Sonic awoke at 8. He looked around, remembering the events from last night.

"Sally!" he yelled out, waking Tails.

"Huh? What?" the young fox replied.

"I left her last night! I bet she's majorly po'ed at me right now." He sped off for the palace, using the streets on the ground rather than the Skyscraper Speedway.

Amy Rose awoke in her room in the Senate chambers on the 6th floor. She had moved to the Senate chambers when she began dating Tails a few months earlier. She had slept through all the excitement last night, only to recoil when she saw damage and robot carcasses in the hallway. Expecting the worst, she grabbed her hammer from the nightstand.

"I hope Tails is ok." she prayed. She walked into the hall and was nearly knocked down when a pink flash passed directly in front of her face. She looked up and saw herself. Well, a robotic replica of herself.

"What are you?" she asked the machine.

"I am Mecha Amy, one of Robotnik's new Mechas in the Mettalix project. I have been sent here to kidnap you and bring you to the Atomic Death Station launch facility." it replied in its monotone voice.

"Over my dead body," Amy snapped as she hit the robot in the back, damaging the internal circuits, causing it to shut down and fall to the floor.

"Internal systems error......................." The evil red shade of the pink robot's eyes faded.

"Well, my old hammer's still got it," she chuckled. She continued walking down the hall to see if she could find Tails to tell him what had just happened.

Sonic ran through the city, stopping only to destroy more robots sent to the city to terrorize and kill innocent Mobians. He dodged cars and ran past Mobian houses, occasionally waving to the citizens that were awake at 8:15 A.M. in the city. He was nearing the famous amusement park that was built in the center of the city. Sunset Park, a beautiful place full of roller coasters, kart races, bowling-anything any Mobian could ever want to do for fun. He had brought Sally here many times before, even double dating with Tails and Amy, sometimes with Knuckles and Julie-Su, although they preferred the Carnival Island park on the Floating Island. He wondered what Knux was up to, after having defeated Rouge and saved the Master Emerald again. Knuckles finally decided to move the Emerald back into the underground Hidden Palace, where it would be safe, something he maybe should've done when they defeated Chaos 2 years ago.

"Proceed no further..." came a robotic droll.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked with insolence in his voice.

"I am the B5x Robotic walker, sent to patrol Mobotropolis by Dr. Robotnik." it replied.

"We'll se about that!"

Sally awoke to see Sonic was still nowhere to be found. She was beginning to worry. Not even a hint of him was anywhere. She decided to wait a little longer, then she would search Mobotropolis herself to find him.

Sonic jumped out of the way of the robot's laser and missile blasts.

"Hedgehog target one, target two, target.....STAND STILL!!!!!"

Sonic ran back and forth before jumping and spinning into the robot's head, crushing and slashing the main computer.

"Auxiliary power activated!"

"Aw no! Be a good robot and die."

The robot was slower and weaker, but still fought valiantly, shooting at Sonic with all power it could muster. Sonic delivered one final blow to the head, causing the robot to crash.

"Take that, bolt brain!" he taunted. "I think I need a little fun after that, heh heh." He headed for Sunset Park.

Geoffrey finished putting on his uniform and headed out of his quarters to meet with the remaining staff to discuss what happened last night. He walked down the long hallways to the command room and stood on his platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a problem." he began.

The room fell dead silent.

"It appears that Robotnik has returned and is taking over the Meta Junglira so he can build a new base for himself. It is imperative that we do all that we can to stop him. I am organizing a team to go out and stop this army at all costs. I will. lead the way!! Be ready at 1200 hours sharp!!"

Each of the officers left to their quarters and posts to collect all armor and weapons that they would need to fight the returning menace.

Amy jogged down the hall, heading for the main Senate floor to find Tails. She broke into a feverish run after a minute of jogging. As she neared the door, a familiar robot stopped her dead in her tracks. 

"Mecha Sonic!" she gasped.

"Yesssssssssssss"

"So, Eggman rebuilt you huh?" she asked him, stalling.

"Yes. He rebuilt me as part of his new Metallix project to oversee and protect construction of the Atomic Death Station."

"Atomic Death Station?"

"The Atomic Death Station is the ultimate creation. With a superlaser powered by a main nuclear reactor, and a square footage of 1,657,895, it is as huge as it is deadly. The launch facility in Technocity is nearing its final preparations. I have orders to kidnap all of Robotnik's former 'most dangerous Mobians' of which you are one."

"So what are you gonna do to me?"

"I have a specialized hot air balloon outside the window to take you to him in Technocity. Enough idle chatter!" he shot a tranquilizer dart at her, knocking her unconscious. He took her in his robotic hands and brought her to the balloon.

Sally sat at the huge breakfast table, thinking and pondering Sonic's disappearance. Could he have been captured by what that was in Sector 79? Impossible. The guard said he saw head across the highway to the Senate building. After breakfast, she decided to go out and look for him.

Sonic ran across the park, looking for any clues to point to what Robotnik was really up to and why there were robots all over his city. He neared the end of the park where the Casino area of Mobotropolis was. He knew something was up when he saw people run out screaming.

"Hey, what's going on?" he yelled out.

"Robots!"someone yelled.

"The slot machine is alive!!" another yelled.

Sonic ran into the casino to see what was going on.

CHAPTER 3

Sally drove the speeder through the highway, before taking the offramp to the city below. She knew something was wrong when she saw all the robot hulls that were destroyed laying in the streets. She nearly fainted when she had seen the large gaping hole in the road earlier. Could it be-Robotnik? No, impossible. Or was it? She looked around and saw Sonic headed for the Casino, with people running scared out of it. She headed for the Casino to see what he was doing.

Amy woke up inside a cage in the balloon. She looked around to see Mecha flying the balloon. She looked down to see that they were flying over Mobotropolis. She tried to find some way out of the cage, noticing the keys less than 4 feet away. If only she had something to get them with. She looked for her hammer. Mecha had it beside him. She felt like crying, but knew that she couldn't show fear and despair or Mecha would think that he had won. She would die before giving him the pleasure of taunting her. She looked around again for something to use to get her out of there. She saw a rock in the cage. Maybe if she could hit Mecha... She picked it up and hurled it at his head.He beeped and blooped as it damaged his circuits. He grabbed at his auxiliary power cables to hook it up to the power supply in the ship's control panel. He recharged his power, not realizing that he was short-circuiting the ship's controls. He grabbed for whatever he could, but it was too late. The balloon crashed to the ground, smashing Amy's cage and burying Mecha under a ton of hot air balloon and metal. Amy ran off to find safety.

Sonic ran through the Casino, destroying the robots and heading for the slot machines. When he got there, he gasped. A large slot machine with slashing blades for arms jumped up and attacked him. He ducked and performed his Home-Attack and hit the robot's head. It recoiled, but was not damaged. Sonic dodged the repeated slash of the blade. He jumped and ran out of the way, barely missing getting hit. He looked for some way to stop this menace. He ran around the machine to make its circuits screw up, but to no avail. He grabbed things he found around and hurled them at the robot; it just slashed them away. Sonic was angry now.

Sally walked around the Casino searching for her husband. She heard slashing and crashing, so she ran to see what it was. She ran to the slot machines to see Sonic trip the robot and made his arm fall off. Then he pushed it into the other slot machines, causing it to explode. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug and kiss, before kicking him in the shin.

"Where the Hell have you been?"

"Robotnik was heading for the Senate building, so I went after him. When I found him, he had a bomb in the basement that didn't go off, so I raced him to it. When I destroyed the detonator, he told me of his new plan, the Atomic Death Station. He said that he has enslaved an entire city to build it. We need to find which one."

"I'll have our spies work on it when I get back to the Palace."

"Let's go!"

"Go ahead, I'm right behind you."

He took off in his usual super speed run. Sally walked around, looking at the destruction. How much would it cost to repair this, she wondered. 

Amy ran through the city, heading for the palace. She had escaped Mecha, and it looked like she had destroyed him. She was not very fast, but she ran with all she could, pushing people away. 

"HALT!! GO NO FURTHER!!" She looked around. Mecha stood before her, with his arm laser aimed at her head.

"You are coming with me to Technocity!!"

"Never!!"

He shot another tranquilizer at her, knocking her out yet again.

CHAPTER4

Geoffrey and the Army ran through the Meta Junglira, nearing Dark Valley. Several guard robots and troops ambushed them, but were no match for the superior Mobian Army. As they entered Dark Valley, they were attacked by a fleet of troops, led by Commander Zuckus.

"Zuckus!!"Geoffrey exclaimed.

"St. John, so you are the head honcho, now?" he spat back.

"You bet. And you are a traitor! Big surprise."

"Troops, attack!" he commanded. The robots and Overlanders moved out, shooting lasers and missiles. Large guard robots rolled out and joined the melee. Lasers and missiles flung through the air, claiming robots and Mobian lives. While the armies were locked in a deadly firefight, Geoffrey and Zuckus fought with swords.

"I always knew you would amount to nothing, Zuckus!" Geoffrey yelled. 

"Nothing? The Atomic Death Station will make mincemeat out of your precious Mobius!" he quipped back.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"The Atomic Death Station will leave no time to say anything!!"

"What is this Atomic Death Station?" Geoffrey asked while avoiding a slash that barely missed his head.

"Something that will put all Robotnik's previous attempts to shame! It is more powerful than Chaos, the Death Egg, and the Eclipse Cannon put together! But, that is all you will get out of me!"

While they fought, the Mobians quickly won the battle against the robots. 

"Arrest him! We will bring him to Mobotropolis with us!" Geoffrey ordered.

A Mobian troop shot the sword out of Zuckus's hand, and Geoffrey put the handcuffs on him.

"Now, to Mobotropolis!" he shouted.

Knuckles and Julie-Su sat in the Hidden Palace. Knuckles had been getting an odd feeling all day. He sensed something coming from Mount Fate, where Enerjak had been buried under a ton of rock. His cryptic promise still made Knuckles shudder.

"I will return to take what is rightfully mine!"

The words echoed in his ears everytime he thought about it.

"Julie, I'm gonna go check out Mount Fate again." he said.

"Knux, I think you should forget about Enerjak." she replied.

"I can't. A guardian knows when something is up, and I have a bad feeling."

"Go ahead, you silly echidna." they kissed, and Knuckles left.

As he ran through the island, his stomach churned and his heart pounded. As he neared Mount Fate, he could feel himself getting scared, but he didn't know why. He never got scared. 

Sonic and Sally stood in the conference room, facing Geoffrey and his troops.

"Your majesties," he began, "Commander Zuckus here knows all about the Atomic Death Station. We have brought him here to get some information."

"Very good, Geoffrey," Sonic acknowledged. He walked up to Zuckus.

"Tell us everything about the Atomic Death Station!" he ordered.

"I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged if you do not tell me what Robotnik is up to!"

"Never!" he spat in Sonic's face. 

"You son of a bitch!" Sonic punched him hard in his face.

"Sonic, calm down!" Sally called out.

"I'll kill him, I swear!" he got out his laser and aimed it at Zuckus.

"TELL ME!"

"All right, all right!"he began. "The Atomic Death Station is Robotnik's new weapon. He is building it in Technocity, where he has a launch facility. He has practically enslaved the whole town. Those that he did not roboticize, he made slaves. It is set to launch at 1500 hours tomorrow. He wants to use it to take over Mobius and destroy all who get in his way. It is powered by a very strong nuclear reactor. He has it fully ready, all that is left is the launch."

"Sally, I'm going to Technocity."Sonic volunteered.

"Go ahead. Good luck. Please don't get killed!" she kissed him and he ran off.

"Take him to the prison," Sally commanded.

"Yes, my queen."

Knuckles's suspicions proved true. He could see Enerjak, recharged, standing on a rock near Mount Fate. 

"Knuckles, old rival. How have you been?" he asked with a smirk.

"Cut the chat, Enerjak!"

"No, you cut the chat! I have returned with my own willpower to take back the Floating Island!" he let out a powerful magic attack that knocked Knuckles back a few feet.

"The Island is mine again!"

Knuckles lay there, watching as Enerjak used his evil to kill the island's beauty. For the first time ever, Knuckles cried.

CHAPTER 5

Sonic ran across the Great Bridge, the large bridge that connected Mobotropolis with the Great Forest. He ran as fast as he could, watching his watch to keep the time. He needed to get to Technocity in 5 hours. A regular speeder would take 6 hours, a ship would take 5 and a half. Sonic could beat those easily. He ran through the gate and into the Great Forest when it started to rain. He checked his watch. 10:10. He ran through the trees, seeking shelter from the rain. He could see the Dark Valley up ahead where Geoffrey had fought Zuckus and his troops the day before. He knew that Technocity was close, so he stopped for a rest at a cave. He entered the caverns, filled with beautiful crystals. Very peaceful, indeed. However, he could hear something. It sounded like an engine. He tip-toed around the corner and saw another robot, blue with a large E on one side and a 106 in red on the other. E-106 Phi.

Knuckles looked up. He was in Mobotropolis. He told himself that he must return the island and save it and Julie-Su. He ran to the palace. Maybe Sonic or Sally could help.

Sonic ran up to Phi and kicked his hull.

"Whatchya up to, bolt brain?" he teased.

"Priority one-hedgehog. Target locked. Orders-destroy hedgehog!" he aimed his missiles at Sonic, but he dodged them and very well. Sonic spun into him, but noticed that he was invincible. He grabbed a crystal and slammed it into the robot's mechanical brain. Sparks flew as the robot shook, violently malfunctioning.

Sonic checked his watch again. 11:00. He had to hurry. He took off through Dark Valley.

Geoffrey and his army sat at the large conference table, examining data from spies. He could see all the fleets of Robotnik's new army, 98% of which were still deactivated on his new Flying Fortress. He was taking no chances. With a mighty Flying Fortress to protect his Atomic Death Station, he was more than ready for the Mobian forces. Geoffrey panned the globe map, looking for any satellite recognizance of a secret base. He saw nothing special, but one thing caught his eye. A mountain that he had never seen before. He scanned it and zoomed in.

"There's our target! We have got to scope it out." he declared."I want a team of 30 to go with me tomorrow!" 

He walked out and headed for his quarters again to ready himself for battle. 

Tails, Sally, and Knuckles stood together in the throne room.

"I need some help. I need a way to get back on the island. Enerjak has turned it into a living Hell."

"I'll do anything," Sally volunteered.

"I would use the Tornado to get you there, but I need to be on alert for Sonic. I've even cancelled all Senate meetings for the week." Tails replied.

"I can get you a ship there. Do you need weapons on it?"

"No weapon can stop Enerjak. I'll need my own strength to beat him. I've done it before, I'll do it again."

Sonic neared Technocity. He could see the population putting the finishing touches on the ship, which covered most of the city and surrounding area. The Atomic Death Station was enormous, and hideous. Sonic checked his watch. 2:30! He had to hurry to stop the launch facility. He ran, but was stopped by Robotnik, flying toward him.

"You are too late! I am ready for launch!" he snapped.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Sonic screamed.

"You don't. LAUNCH THE DEATH STATION!" 

Sonic watched in horror as the large machine of death and destruction took off into the midday sky. People were enveloped in the launch flames, turned into ashes by the flames of robotic boosters. Buildings were torched by the power. The station rose higher.

"No!" Sonic whispered in a despaired tone. He reached for his phone.

"Tails, get the Tornado here now! And I mean now!"

Tails jumped up from his seat, pushing past Knuckles and running to the palace garage. He jumped into the Tornado, and flew with all the little plane had in it. It would take him a while, yes. But he would make it. He had to. Since the Eclipse Cannon ordeal, he proved to be a very useful. He had matured much, and was ready for whatever Robotnik had in store.

Knuckles arrived at the Floating Island, and nearly died of shock. Green had become black. Blue had become red. Life had become death. He had to find Enerjak.

Robotnik flew overhead in his Eggmobile. 

"Now, witness the power of this fully armed and operational Death Station! FIRE AT WILL COMMANDER!"

On the ship, Mecha Sonic sat at the controls, turning all the knobs and pressing all the buttons necessary. He checked the screen to make sure he had it right. Target-Technocity. The lasers powered up, the reactor went into full swing. 

Sonic watched as the ship's large cannon fired at the heart of the city.

"Oh shit!" he screamed. He took off, running to escape the inferno. Buildings crumbled to the ground as people watched in horror, but were soon destroyed as well. The great city was crumbling. Technocity had become Genocide City. Sonic was fast, but was barely fast enough to escape the flames. He sped away, running into an underground shelter that a few citizens had secretly built The population was reduced from 12 billion to 200. Of those 200, 110 were seriously injured. Had it not been for that shelter, no one would have survived.

CHAPTER 6

Knuckles walked and ran his way around the Island, searching for any sign of Enerjak. When he found him, he would kill him!

Tails arrived at Technocity too late. He screamed at the site of the destruction. He just knew that Sonic was dead, until he came out of the shelter. 

"Follow Robotnik's rocket!" Sonic jumped onto the wing, in his familiar way. They flew though the skies, shooting down fighters and robots, getting a few hits on Robotnik's rocket. 

"Aim for the cockpit!" Sonic called out. Tails shot the lasers at the cockpit, but did no damage. More and more fighter planes flew at them from the Atomic Death Station. Missiles, bombs, and laser fire flew through the evening sky at the small plane. They drew closer to Robotnik, and he turned on the turbo boosters.

"Tails, give it all you have got!!!!!!!!"Sonic screamed, the anger and hatred welling up in him. He had seen Robotnik do some bad stuff, but destroying a city was a first for him. Sonic knew Robotnik had gone insane with one plan-eradication of all who opposed him.

The Tornado flew higher and higher, until they caught up with the Death Station. Sonic jumped off onto a ledge and ran onto an open space of the ship.

"You have gotten in my way one too many times, Sonic!" Robotnik lowered himself into a large robot. Sonic had seen this design before. This was the giant mech suit Robotnik used in the Death Egg. Sonic was ready to do battle.

Knuckles sensed Enerjak was near the Lava Reef Volcano. He ran to a cave, ready for anything. He toned his lightning-quick reflexes and entered the cavern.

Amy awoke in her cell on the Atomic Death Station.

"I've gotta get out of here!" she snapped up. Mecha entered the room.

"Hello, Amy"

"Leave me alone, Mecha!"

"Your escape from the balloon earned me much torture. Robots can feel pain when their circuits are tampered with and their programming is screwed up. Such is Robotnik's punishment for failure."

Amy remembered her encounter on the Egg Carrier with E-102 Gamma. If she could talk him into betraying Robotnik, she could save herself.

"Why do you work for him?"

"I was created to serve, so serve I shall."

"But that's not right."

"I am a robot. I have no rights. Only orders. Only hatred for all things. I must rid myself of this menace. You caused me the pain. You shall know my suffering."

He opened the cage. Amy ran out and grabbed her hammer from the box and smashed Mecha. She ran. And ran. And ran. Mecha quickly took off behind her. When he got close, she whacked him again. She remembered another robot acquaintance. ZERO.

Sonic avoided the rapid attacks of the new robot, quickly spinning into the parts he could. He did very little damage, but it was damage nonetheless. He aimed for the cockpit with his next spin. He could hear the crack of metal as he smacked into the head of the huge robot. He resumed his attack, and repeated it many times. Finally, the robot fell into the wall, smashing into vital computers. The explosion rocked the boosters, causing them to deactivate. The Death Station plunged to the sea.

CHAPTER 7

Amy had jumped into an escape pod and launched herself out of the Death Station. She now sat in the palace with Sally and Tails. Once again, Sonic was gone. Sally was worried, again.

Sonic awoke. He was laying in the Meta Junglira after surviving the crash. Luckily, he had jumped off when the robot crashed into the wall. Now, to Mobotropolis.

It was 11:36 p.m. in Mobotropolis, and the city slept except Sally. She sat in the throne room in her nightgown, still worried. She worried about Sonic more this week than she kissed or loved him. She was worried sick.

Amy lay, half awake with her eyes open. What a couple of days. She rolled over.

"Hello, Amy."

She screamed, but Mecha held her mouth shut.

"You have evaded me for the LAST TIME!" He took her with him to the Mountain base.

Knuckles had been searching the Lava Reef for hours and found nothing. He was getting discouraged, but felt such strong feelings given off. Enerjak was somewhere in here. He could feel him. But where?

Sonic finally made it back to the city at 5 am. For once, he did not use his speed, but rather a Taxi to get to the palace.

The next day started innocently enough. A large ceremony was held throughout the city to celebrate the Death Station's failure as well as mourn Technocity's demise. A large screen was set up to display the destruction of Technocity. While halfway into the blast, the screen faded. The image of Mecha Sonic appeared before a shocked crowd.

"People of Mobotropolis- I have Amy Rose as well as information. If you want to see her and know what I know- you will send your king to the Emerald Ocean immediately. ALONE!"

The image faded into pitch black as the crowd began chattering. Sonic and Sally whispered back and forth as Tails clenched his fists in anger.

"Sonic, go get her!"

"Tails-"  
"Don't Tails me! I want my Amy back!"  
"You got it!" He faced the crowd.

"Citizens of Mobotropolis-I will once again venture out away from home. This is a mission to stop my robotic replica and save the Chancellor's lover. I will go as he ordered-alone." Sonic stepped down and ran out of the city. Destination-Emerald Ocean.

CHAPTER 8

Geoffrey and his troops were ready to ship out. They had all they needed for a battle. Bombs, guns, missile launchers-everything. They loaded the transports and prepared to attack the base.

Amy was in a jail cell, again. She was beginning to tire of captivity. She noticed the surroundings. Electricity dynamos. Switches. This was an execution room! Mecha entered the door.

"He has fallen for the trap. Now, for some fun." He pressed a button and released her from the cage.

"This is a game I like to play with prisoners. It's called 'Fair Fight. I'll let you try to hit the switches. If you hit all four in order, the electricity will surge around until it hits me. If you do it wrong, as they all have. Well, let's just say it is not pretty." he grinned an evil robotic grin.

"Shall we?" He walked over to another set of levers and buttons. As he twisted knobs and pushed buttons, the electric dynamos surged power through them. Amy ran from Mecha's attacks. She looked at the switches. There was no way to tell which one was first, second, third, or fourth. She ran up to one and hit it with her hammer. Nothing. She hit another. Nothing. Was she doing it right? She hit the third. Still nothing. One more! She smashed her hammer onto the last switch. The electricity from the dynamos shot out and followed-HER! She hit them wrong!

Mecha laughed."I never lose!"

Amy ran as thousands of volts of electricity chased her. She covered the perimeter of the room several times before nearly getting hit. She ran toward Mech and threw him in front of her. The electricity entered him, frying his circuits. He shuddered violently as his robotic body collapsed.

"Now, to get out of here!"

"This is it, boys!" Geoffrey called out. The soldiers charged at the base, shooting everything that moved and was not wearing a Mobian uniform.

Sonic arrived at the Emerald Ocean at about 4 that afternoon. Nothing anywhere. He checked out his surroundings.Nothing suspicious. He looked around again. He noticed a familiar figure in a ship. ROBOTNIK! His ship closed a protective glass around him and he dove into the ocean. Sonic held his breath and followed.

Knuckles was sure that he had combed the entire volcano for Enerjak, but still nothing. He continued down his path, and fell through the floor.

Geoffrey and his army moved through the base like a hurricane. Robots, troops, even programmers and technicians were gunned down in the faux mountain base. Computers, screens, secret data, anything that could be destroyed was getting destroyed. They showed no mercy. They were on a mission-eradicate the evil menace.

Sonic dove into the deep. The Atomic Death Station was being repaired! Robots and mechanics in scuba gear were busy repairing the fallen ship. Sonic made his way to a lone guard and spun into him. He took his suit, and lapped up the fresh air like a newborn kitten would lap up milk. He used the suit to swim toward the station, seeing an opening near the base of the ship. He entered and found a dry spot.

Knuckles landed on a large cliff and turned around to see a large robot docked in the lava. Through the cockpit, he could see Enerjak. He could also see the four energy pillars. He avoided the machine's attacks and the thrown lava and glided into the pillars one at a time. The machine powered down extensively, leaving room for attack. Knuckles glided into it again, damaging the core. His attacks have begun to crack the surface, letting the lava in to melt all the internal mechanisms. The robot sank into the lava, but Enerjak escaped through the head of the machine.

"Now, we fight hand to hand!" he hissed.

Geoffrey and his crew were on a rampage through the base. Amy could hear them from the room she was in, locked inside. Geoffrey and the army burst through the door, causing her to scream.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to get out!"

"Private Dickinson, get her back to the city!"

"Aye, aye, sir!' Amy followed him out to the transport.

CHAPTER 9

The Atomic Death Station was very well flooded, but that had not stopped Robotnik. He was determined to get it into space, or else. Sonic ran through the dry parts, and tried to swim through the flooded parts. Each room was being drained so that the water would not weigh it down when it was launched. He was lucky in that not many guard robots noticed him. With the suit from the guard he had attacked, he fooled many. When he was attacked, he made quick work of his attackers with the laser pistol he had stolen. Now he had to find Robotnik. 

Knuckles glided into Enerjak, pummeling him in the mouth. Enerjak fell into the lava.

"That was easy," Knuckles smirked. He was about to turn and walk out when he saw Enerjak burst out in a flame.

"You will not get out of here that easily!" He hurled magic at Knuckles, as well as fireballs that he conjured up from the fiery ocean. Knuckles jumped and glided into him again, knocking him down to the lava below. Once again, Enerjak rose from the flames.

Geoffrey and his men were satisfied that they had cleaned the base. He looked around for anything else that he would need. He spotted a screen that had not been destroyed with an odd picture. The Flying Fortress! There it was, over the Emerald Ocean.

"Men, we need ships! To the Emerald Ocean!"

Sonic had reached Robotnik's private quarters, but found nothing. He knew Robotnik was around somewhere.

After an hour of battle, Knuckles was tired. He finally gave Enerjak one last smash, this time in the chest, and retreated to the cliff. Expecting him to come back again, he put his fists up. Enerjak yelled out at Knuckles.

"You fool! My Chaos Emerald is in there! You have smashed it!" Knuckles looked at his chest. A ray of green poured out, as the power left his evil body, causing him to fall to the lava for good. Enerjak screamed and yelled as the lava burned him alive, melting his entire body. Flames licked his face, while his torso turned to molten flesh. Finally, his head sank beneath the inferno. As he was buried under the flow, an explosion rocked the cavern, causing the lava to rise in a fierce eruption.

"Oh shit!"

Knuckles ran back through the cavern, followed closely by a deadly fire river. He ran through the volcano before gliding over a large gap. He watched as the rushing flood poured down the canyon. Knuckles grabbed onto the wall and climbed out. He stood on the peak and watched the island return to its original beauty. All this time, he had not even thought about Julie-Su! What if she and the Chaotix had died? He ran to the Hidden Palace.

Sonic stood on an open area like the one he had fought Robotnik on. He had the suit on, since it was underwater. He looked around for any sign of Robotnik. Nothing. Suddenly, the ship began to shake violently. He felt it rise. The ship was launching again! He held onto a post as the ship crashed through the water and onto the surface. He held on tighter as it flew upward with so much force. As it neared the climax of its launch, he lost his grip and fell onto the large Flying Fortress that flew near it for protection.

CHAPTER 10

Geoffrey and his crew arrived by plane to the Flying Fortress to find Sonic on the deck.

"King Sonic!" Geoffrey gasped.

"Geoffrey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We had a bit of a raid on one of Robotnik's bases and discovered this thing was in air."

"And how. We need to put this thing out of commission. You guys should be a very big help to me."

"Where do we begin?"

"Follow me!"

Sonic walked for once so that he could lead the troops through the ship. They entered rooms and, as they had done in the other base, shot and blew up everything they could. As they cleared the main control room, they hacked the computers to find the main power source.

"We destroyed the base by planting charges in every room,"Geoffrey offered.

"Yeah, but this thing is much larger than that base."

"We could plant some in the rooms we come across, then on the main core."

A soldier from across the room shouted out.

"I found the core! It's on Level 8!"

"Move out men!" They ran out to find the transport to Level 8, blasting anything that got in the way.

"I forgot about Robotnik's new army!" Geoffrey slapped himself.

"No problem, Geoff. The blast will take care of them." Sonic assured him.

They arrived at Level 8 rather quickly, and made quick work of placing charges on the massive core. When 80 or so charges were placed throughout the room, they moved out to the escape pods.

"You guys go," Sonic said suddenly."I've gotta go after Robotnik and the Atomic Death Station."

"Let me call out more troops and fighters, we'll help you."

"No. I must do this alone. I wanna fight Robotnik alone."

"But your highness, I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger."

"Geoffrey, go. That is a royal order!"

"Yes, your majesty" he reluctantly agreed. 

"Give us word when you have left and we will detonate the charges."

"Sure thing."

Sonic arrived at the teleportation room to the Death Station and saw Mecha, standing before it.

"If you want to get to the Station, you have beat me to it!"

"How childish."

"No. The teleport leads to the Planetary Highway. That is how the forces get from the Fortress to the station."

"And you wanna race ME?"

"May the best hedgehog win!" he faded out in the teleport, with Sonic following suit.

CHAPTER 11

Amy had been safely back at the Palace for hours, describing her story again and again. They were finally taking her seriously. She had evaded Mecha, and even damaged him several times. They really realized that she was strong and independent finally. She could not help but lap it up.

Sonic used his speed to run down the dimensional highway, in a neck-to neck race with Mecha. He ran and ran like he had never run before. He seemed to remember another race with Mecha Sonic on the Little Planet years before. Mecha used his dirty tricks, but Sonic was very swift to avoid them. As the neared the Station, Sonic was winning but barely.

Knux was lucky to have his friends alive. Julie-Su had told him of how they were turned into statues by Enerjak. They decided to visit Mobotropolis to see how things were with Sonic and Sally.

Sonic could see the Atomic Death Station. One more burst of speed would get him there. He sped again, and entered the door, shutting Mecha out. As the door closed fast behind him, Mecha smashed into the door. The transporter beam died out, securing Sonic inside. Now, for the last time, to Robotnik. He ran through the station before reaching the fighter deck.

"ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS AND TROOPS! ATTENTION! HEDGEHOG STOWAWAY! HEDGEHOG STOWAWAY! ATTACK THE BLUE HEGGEHOG! WARNING-HE IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND FAST. DESTROY THE HEDGEHOG! PRIORITY ONE-HEDGHOG!"

"I'm a marked hedgehog!" Cannons and lasers blasted at him while fighters took off and swooped at him, shooting the whole time. Foot soldiers and robots attacked him as well. He finally managed to make his way to a large building for protection. He was not safe there for long, as more robots attacked him. But, these were no regular robots. He looked at them. E-107. E-108. E-109. E-110. All deactivated. That reminded him!

"Geoff, I'm safe."

Geoffrey sat at the base in the Meta Junglira impatiently. When he got Sonic's call, he mashed the button hard. The Flying Fortress was no more.

Sonic watched as the robots shook and short circuited. He ran out into a large open room with the main nuclear reactor in it. A mile or two away, he saw Robotnik rise in a robot that made his largest look like a toy. The robot walked toward him, shooting flames and lasers at him. He looked around to a cannon mounted nearby as a protection for outside forces. He jumped to the controls and aimed it at the head. He pushed the large red button, letting a large missile fly out at the robot. He watched as it exploded at the eye, cracking a laser.

"Sonic," Robotnik began solemnly, "this is it. One of us will not survive."

"You got that right!" he aimed the missile at the head again and shot a barrage of missiles at it. He watched as the large robot fell over and crashed into the main reactor. He jumped down and dashed to find that teleporter. He ran through all the ground he had already covered, this time with a chain reaction behind him, destroying everything in its path. The fighters and robots that had attacked him before, as well as the E-100 series were wiped out. Sonic jumped in the transporter and dashed across the highway, then remembered that the Fortress was destroyed. He ran nonetheless, with flames behind him. When he arrived at the end of the road, he jumped out. 

Sally, Tails, Amy, Julie-Su and Knuckles stood in the throne room chattering about Sonic and the week they had had. They were worried about him, but knew that he could escape anything.

Sonic awoke and looked around. He was on the rocky shores of the Emerald Ocean. The highway dropped him off where the ruins of the teleporter lay. He ran home in the cold night.

CHAPTER 12

Everything had returned to normal after the incident. Technocity was rebuilt, and Mobotropolis was in fear no more. Sonic and Sally were content monarchs again. Tails was once again in the Senate, doing what he does best. Amy was now a secretary for Sonic and Sally. Knuckles and Julie-Su and the Chaotix were happy on the Floating Island again, still finding time to visit their Mobian friends. Geoffrey had returned to his job. 

Snively stood before Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Julie-Su, and Geoffrey.

"I am defecting! I always planned to take over for Robotnik, but I don't care. I am defecting. I want to use my expertise for something worth it. Something good."

"How can we trust you?" Sally inquired.

"Robotnik is not dead. He has a base where he is recovering on the Isle of Androsia. I have come with this information to prove my loyalty."

"I'll check it out." Sonic volunteered.

"Wait," Snively jumped in. "That base is so well fortified and he has so many traps and surprises, not even you could survive!"

"I've beaten Robotnik's worst machines before!"

"Sonic, even the entire Mobian military would have no chance against that base."

"There is one thing that can..." Knuckles chimed in.

"What?"

"Hyper Sonic."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, come to the Hidden Palace. I'll let you use the Super Emeralds' power."

"Sonic, wait-"

"What Sal?"

"I've worried about you enough this past few weeks, I will not let you run off again. Have you forgotten about your people?"

"No. That's why I'm going to stop him for good."

"Go ahead. Please be careful." They shared a long kiss before he, Knuckles and Julie-Su left for the Floating Island.

Sonic stood, as the seven Chaos Emeralds danced and spun around him, before all coming together on his chest. The power surged through him. Super Sonic stood and jumped onto the Master Emerald, as it and the Super Emeralds charged him into Hyper Sonic. He flew off toward the Isle of Androsia.

CHAPTER 13

Sonic dashed across the surface of the water, smashing through missiles and planes and robots that were rapidly coming at him. He smashed all the armaments with little trouble. When he finally arrived at the island, the attacks grew fiercer. Missiles, laser blasts, attack robots, and fighters came at him in full force. As he neared the base, Robotnik mounted a full-scale attack, giving all he could to Hyper Sonic. Sonic moved at warp speed and smashed into the wall, entering the base. He destroyed everything he could. He smashed into buildings, fighters, robots; he blasted everything he could with his light speed attack. Finally, he neared the center of the base. As he entered the exact center, the walls closed him in a large room with Robotnik in yet another monstrosity.

"Sonic, this is the final fight."

"You got that right Eggman!"

Robotnik spun blades, shot missiles and lasers, and even threw flames toward him. Sonic neared the small opening at the bottom of the robot and smashed into it, flying at hyper speed through the interior. Wires snapped, computers blew up in fiery explosions that rocked the robot. He light speed attacked the legs, causing the robot to trip and crash to the ground. As the robot exploded, Robotnik escaped in his Egg Mobile.

"IF I GO DOWN YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He pressed the self-destruct button and caused the base to explode in a massive chain reaction. Hyper Sonic flew at warp speed through the flames, watching Robots, fighters, troops, and the entire base turn to dust. He neared the exit and flew into the skies, away from Androsia. He looked down to see the entire island go up in flames. The Isle of Androsia, as well as Robotnik, was no more.

CHAPTER 14

It had been three months since the death of Robotnik. While the Mobians had mourned the loss of an entire island, Technocity was rebuilt quickly. Knowing that Robotnik was gone forever, Mobotropolis sprawled to cover an extra 500 miles. Sonic and Sally ruled as king and Queen again, while Tails presided over the Senate. Knuckles and Julie-Su lived happily with the Chaotix on the Floating Island with Enerjak gone. Amy had finally gotten the respect and homage she deserved. The last three months had been a constant parade and party to celebrate the eradication of the ultimate menace that had plagued the planet for 13 years. Mobius was finally at peace.


End file.
